Naruto Uchiha-Namikaze:The Philosopher's Stone
by Mynameisgenie
Summary: Naruto is a prodigy chunin ninja invited to study in Hogwarts after his father revealed his wizard heritage to him. He accepts the inviation not knowing how this one decision will completely change his life. Read and find out how Naruto will survive in the foreign wizardry world. Snape x Naruto! Full Summary Inside.


**Authors Note: Hello everyone, Mynameisgenie here! I just wanted to say that YaoiLover6698's 'Love for two or is it three?' story inspired me to write this story. BTW the Snape in this fanfiction does not look like the Snape in the Movie. The Snape I'm thinking of is a cool anime version of him. You can find the link of the picture in my profile. Please Do Not Flame.**

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to do one? **

**Warning: male x male, age gap of 18 years, violence, OOC**

**Full Summary:**What if Naruto had a different mother who was an Uchiha? What would happen if instead of Naruto his little step-brother Hirou was chosen to become the vessel of Kyuubi? Would he still be able to achieve greatness without the Kyuubi's help or his parents who were too busy with Hirou's help? When he finds out his father's secret family heritage, he gets invited to study to a foreign place called Hogwarts. Becoming friends with the Boy-Who-Lived and catching the interest of a certain sharped tongued Potions Master. Naruto is in for a very, very long and bumpy ride.

* * *

**Prologue**

It was night time at the hidden village of the Land of Fire, Konohagakure. Anbu platoons were stealthily blending into the shadows, patrolling the streets of one of the most powerful hidden village. The streets were relatively dark and the buzzing sounds of insects circulating and bumping into the streets lights echoed in the air. Drunken civilians and shinobi roamed the streets possibly to get home after drinking their hearts out of content. All was peaceful in the village of Konohagakure…apart from a certain building with the sign 'Hospital' etched into the wall.

The air outside the room 205 was very tense, where five of the most elites of shinobies have gathered in front of. Those said shinobies were the retired Third Hokage Sarutobi, the Uchiha monarch Fagaku and his wife Mikoto, the Slug Sannin Tsunade and the Toad Sage Sannin Jiraya.

"Argh! How long is this going to take? I wanna see the brat already," whined a tall middle man breaking the silence that permeated the air. He had awaist-length spiky white hair that was tied back in a low ponytail. He also had red lines running down from his eyes and wore a horned forehead protector with the kanji for 'Oil' and has a noticeable wart on his nose. He was wearing a green short shirt kimono and matching pants, under which he wore mesh armor that showed out of the sleeves and legs of his outfit.

A red tick appeared on the head of a light-skinned blond haired woman that had a violet diamond-shape mark on her forehead. She was wearing a green haori with the kanji for _gamble_ written in black on the back, inside a red circle. Underneath she wears a grey, kimono-style blouse with no sleeves, held closed by a broad, dark bluish-grey obi that matches her pants. Her blouse is closed quite low, revealing her sizeable cleavage.

"Shut up Jiraya. Giving birth to a baby isn't that easy. Let's see you try and say that is you were in Nanami's position," she screamed at Jiraya, holding her fist up threateningly.

Jiraya recoiled when he saw that fist. After all he had no wish to get pummelled by Tsunade's mighty fist. He smirked when he thought of a good come back.

"Heh. I'm a guy I can't get pregnant, besides shouldn't you be on the other side of this door instead of being here?," he smugly said, before preparing himself to be beaten up by Tsunade when he saw her murdering eyes.

His reply pissed of Tsunade even more. Tsunade wanted to tell him that she still hasn't gotten over her haemophobia. That the only reason she came back to this cursed placed, Konoha was because of Nanami's pregnancy otherwise she wouldn't even step foot in this was about to swing her fist and pummel Jirayam until he was just a heap of bloody body but stop halfway. She smirked sardonically at Jiraya. A black frightening aura appeared behind her. Tsunade let up a sinister laugh that sent shivers down Jiraya's back and not in a good way. Jiraya gulped when he saw Tsunade's scary expression. Tsunade smiled innocently down at Jiraya's cowering body on the floor. Too innocently sweet.

"Ne Jiraya did you know that there is actually a proper medically approved way to make a human male be able to conceive children," Tsunade sweetly said though there was that frightening underlying threat to what she was saying as she slowly advanced closer to Jiraya's retreating form.

A dark haired pale man with onyx coloured eyes frowned and crossed his arms disapprovingly at the two immature individuals.

"Jiraya-sama, would you please stop your incessant whining and wait. You're disturbing everyone else," he sternly lectured Jiraya.

A beautiful fair skinned dark haired woman next to the dark haired man who had his arms crossed in irritation let out a soft chuckle at her husband's antics.

"Fagaku don't mind Jiraya-sama. He's just being impatient," she chided to her husband.

Fagaku still kept his frown.

"That still doesn't mean he can act like an over grown child, Mikoto."

Jiraya glared at him.

"You! If you weren't Nanami's older brother I would have throttled you already," Jiraya screeched his eyes burning with fire.

Fagaku just ignored Jiraya's threat.

An old man with a small goatee and short spiky hair just sighed and rubbed his forehead to get rid of the headache that was forming.

"Fagaku, Jiraya, Tsunade," he called out getting their attention. "That's enough and just calm down," he lectured.

Mikoto chuckled lightly.

"Does anyone know what the baby's name would be? Nanami wouldn't tell me. I'm really curios about it. Even Minato-kun wouldn't tell me," she smiled, trying to break the tense atmosphere that enveloped the whole group.

Sarutobi smiled tenderly.

"No. They told me that they wanted to keep it as a surprised to us and only tell us when the little one's finally born," Sarutobi smiled at the memory when he asked them about it.

Mikoto just beamed at the excitement and clapped her hands together.

"I can't wait to find out. Itachi's finally going to have a play mate," she happily squealed in joy.

Fagaku grunted in agreement.

On the other side of the room, Jiraya grinned and smirked knowingly.

Mikoto's eyes narrowed at Jiraya's I-know-what-you-don't smile before widening in realisation at why Jiraya had such a smug expression on his face.

"You know don't you," she pointed and accusing finger towards Jiraya, who's grin went even wider.

"Maybe or maybe not," he said in a singing voice.

"Tell me," Mikoto exclaimed.

"No way," Jiraya teasingly danced around Mikoto.

Sarutobi sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"Jiraya. Stop acting like a child. Tsunade drop Jiraya now. Mikoto…you'll find out what the little one's name soon enough," he tiredly sighed.

Fagaku "Hnh" in agreement.

Inside the room 205, a pale beautiful woman who held some similarities to Fagaku was lying on a hospital bed, groaned out in pain.

"Hnnn!" The pale black haired woman groaned out in pain. She gripped the hands of her handsome blond fiancé to distract her from the contraction pains.

"You're doing just fine Nanami. You can do this, just breathe," the blond man coaxed softly. He winced as of his fiancé's deathly grip around his hand worsened.

"Dammit Minato. Don't tell me to 'just breathe' when I am breathing. I swear next time you say those words, I'm seriously going to break your nose," she growled, glaring at Minato darkly. The said man paled at her words.

"I'm sorry honey. I'm just trying to do my best at distracting you," he stuttered nervously. He scratched the back of his head in a nervous manner. It was a habit he never really got rid of.

"Just a bit more, Nanami. Push. You can do this," a brunet lady encouraged her.

"Hnn," Nanami groaned out loud and tightened her grip around Minato's already crushed hand, making him wince in pain even more.

"I can see the Chibi's head already. Just one more big push and he'll be out," the female doctor encouraged Nanami.

Nanami breathe in and closed her eyes before groaning as she pushed the baby out as hard as she could.

"Arghh," she screamed out in pain.

"Wahhhhhhh," a cry of a baby filled the room.

Nanami opened her eyes when she heard the loud cries of her baby. She felt the world spin around her and felt light headed. Nanami gritted her teeth to keep herself awake.

The female doctor called over Minato and gave him a red scissor to cut the baby's umbilical cord with. After that she quickly told her temporary assistant with a name tag attached to her shirt that says 'Shizune' to grab the blue blanket and quickly wrapped the baby with it. She then went over to Nanami and gave her the newly born baby.

"Thank you, Saaya," Nanami said to the female doctor.

Saaya smiled.

"Here Nanami. It's your son. I'll get the others as you guys settle in. Come on Shizune," she said as she led Shizune with her to get the others to leave the couple some time alone.

Nanami and Minato stared at each other for a couple of seconds before smiling.

"I'm a mother," Nanami tiredly rasped out.

Minato nodded.

"And I'm a father now as well," he said with a smile on his face. Marrying and having a child with Nanami has always been his dream and now he was living it.

The two lovers looked at each other and then turned their attention to the squirming baby on Nanami's arm.

"He's so beautiful," Nanami cooed dreamily at their baby boy as she stared at her child's chubby face.

The rustling of incoming footsteps caught the two lover's attention. They both smiled brightly at the people coming in, though Nanami's smile was slightly strained.

"Hey," Mikoto cheerfully greeted the couple. When she saw the blue bundle of joy on Nanami's arm, she squealed and ran to Nanami's side.

Everyone chuckled at her antics.

"Minato. Nanami," Fagaku greeted them with a nod though if you were to look closely the corners of his lips were slightly tipped upwards.

Sarutobi smiled at the couple but before he could say what he wanted to say he was interrupted by Jiraya's loud voice.

"Gyahaha! Congratulations you brat on being a father, though if you ask me it's so sad that you won't be able to catch any other fishes out in the sea anymore if you know what I mean?" Jiraya wagged his eyebrows.

"Ompf."

A strong pale fist punched him in the face, sending him across the room and crashing into the now crumbled wall.

"You baka!" Tsunade yelled at Jiraya. A red vain was clearly pulsing on her forehead.

Everyone apart from Jiraya who was currently knocked out, gathered around Nanami to look at the baby.

Feeling unfamiliar eyes on him, the baby stopped crying and stared at his small audience with big curious eyes. Everyone especially Mikoto cooed at the baby when they saw the baby's beautiful bright sapphire eyes. The baby them smiled to his audience, making him look even more adorable to everyone. The sight of the adorable blue eyed baby smile made everyone without any exception sigh at the scene.

"He's so beautiful," Mikoto dreamily sighed.

Sarutobi smiled at the baby.

"He looks a lot like Minato," he chuckled. "Looks like there's going to be a second-coming of the Yellow Flash."

Tsunade nodded.

"He does but he has Nanami's chin, cheeks and her nose. His eyes are also shaped the same way as Nanami's eyes are shaped and his complexion's very pale like Nanami. Looks like the Uchiha clan genes isn't lost."

"Good," Fagaku nodded in satisfaction.

"He's really beautiful," Mikoto smiled.

The two couple smiled down at their adorable son. Their most precious thing in the world.

"He is isn't he, Mikoto," Nanami sighed in agreement.

"Wait!" Mikoto suddenly exclaimed, taking a silver camera from her pocket. "We need to take a picture of this special moment right now," she bossed everyone to stand next together and created a kagebushin to take a group picture of everyone.

Minato chuckled at Mikoto's antics.

"Hehehe…" Jiraya who had finally regained consciousness and finally came out of the ruined wall chuckled and patted his dear student, Minato on the back.

"It's obvious he's going to be quite a looker when he gets older. I'm so proud of your son Minato. He's going to be a hit with the ladies and have hundreds of girls chasing him," he prophesized as he stroked his non-existing beared.

A strong fist hit him over the head.

"Don't be an idiot, Jiraya," Tsunade growled.

Jiraya groaned out in pain before standing up and rubbing his sore head.

"I'm just stating the truth. I mean he's already got you and Mikoto wrapped around his little finger. Hehe… You better watch out Fagaku. he just might steal you're beautiful wife once he's grown up," he teased.

This caused him to be pummelled by Tsunade again.

Fagaku glared at the bloody heap Jiraya became on the floor.

"Don't be stupid," he huffed.

Sarutobi ignored the other's childish antics and looked at the child with high regard.

"I can't help but look forward to see what this little one will grow up to be considering his parentage. The famous Yellow Flash, the Fourth Hokage as his father and the Misty Moon who is one of the best genjutsu mater of the Uchiha clan. This child is destined for greatness," Sarutobi spoke with great wisdom.

Fagaku grunted and nodded in agreement. Uchihas are always destined for greatness.

Minato chuckled.

"I can't wait to train him when his older. I know he'll make me proud," he smiled.

The women in the room just chuckled at the single mindedness of men.

"Minato? Would you like to carry him," Nanami smiled, though it was slightly strained.

His eye widened.

"Really," he asked breathlessly.

Nanami smiled at her fiance's gaping expression. She slowly and cautioaly moved her baby boy to Minato's arms. He smiled before putting his arms underneath Nanami's and carefully took the baby. When Nanami let go of their beautiful child, he gasped in surprised at the sudden weight of the baby.

He chuckled lightly.

"This little guy's heavier than I thought he would be."

Nanami sighed and leaned back on the soft pillow. She watched Minato coo at their baby boy and smiled peacefully. Tired. She was feeling really tired now… She slowly closed her eyes shut and drifted off…

"Since you guys will be teaching this little guy how to be a ninja. We'll teach him how to become a gentleman," Mikoto announced.

Tsunade smirked at Mikoto's suggestion.

Minato smiled at the baby whose azure eyes bore into his own. His child squeaked and gave him a toothless smile as he reached out his chubby little hand to him.

"You really like daddy don't you?" he cooed. The baby in return gave him a very cute laugh as if he was agreeing to his father's statement.

Minato smiled dearly at his adorable child. He turned his attention back to his wife who had an extremely peaceful expression. He didn't even notice when she had fallen asleep.

"She must be very tired," Mikoto whispered.

"Yeah," Minato whispered back, staring at his wife's sleep form. There was something off about it but he couldn't put his finger on what it was. His eyes suddenly narrowed before widening in realisation. Shock and horror coursed through him.

"She's not breathing," he exclaimed hysterically.

Everybody's eyes in the room widened.

"What," Tsunade screamed.

She looked at Nanami's unmoving body and placed her glowing green hands on top of Nanami's heart and preceded the routine diagnostic. Her eyes widened in horror.

"Shizune! Get rid of everyone so I can concentrate. Saaya please help me with this," she called out at the two doctors who just entered the room once again.

Shizune bowed to the other occupants in the room in apology.

"I'm sorry but can you all please follow me oustside."

Sarutobi, Kakashi, Fagaku, Mikoto, Minato and the baby all excited the room. Minato who was still carrying the baby in his arms, sat on the woodedn chair near the door. His expression was unreadable and emotionless. He dazedly stared at the white floor.

"Sensei,"Kakashi whispered.

"Minato," Mikoto worriedly muttered trying to get his attention. However Minato remained unresponsive and kept staring at the floor.

The others looked worriedly at each other hoping someone can bring Minato out of his frozen state. In the end the all made a silent agreement to leave Minato in peace for a while to get rid of his shock.

The awkward silence hung in the air. No one dared to utter a word. This happened for the past 36 minutes before the white door of room 205 opened, revealing a professional poker faced Tsunade.

The sight of Tsunade broke Minato out of his dazed state. He quickly leaped out of the woodedchair, still holding the child in his arms that had fallen asleep a few minutes ago.

"Tsunade," Minato exclaimed frantically.

Tsunade's poker face didn't falter.

"I'm sorry but Nanami couldn't make it. I tried everything I could but she…" Tsunade faltered. "I'm really sorry Minato," she cried, tears poured down her face.

Mikoto gasped in horror.

Minato's eyes glazed and he felt his whole body go numb. The only thing that was keeping him together and kept him from breaking apart was the warm bundle in his arms that was quietly sleeping, completely oblivious to what was happening. Drops of water fell onto the baby's face. The baby opened his azure eyes and stared at the male adult who was carrying him cry. He made gurgling sound as if he was trying to comfort the crying adult. Minato looked down at the gurgling baby in his arms and cried even more. He couldn't stop it.

It was the first time the other people in the room had ever seen him cry. They made attempts in trying to calm him down but they all hesitated because they didn't know what to say. They all had a grave expression. Saaya, the doctor who helped conceive the baby walked up to Minato and bowed down as low as she could. Tears streamed down her face.

"I'm very sorry, Hokage-sama. This is my entire fault. I'm prepared for any punishments I'll receive."

Minato looked down at the woman. He was too weak to process what she had just said. Everything was a blur to him right now. He freed his other hand and brought it up to stroke his baby's soft red cheeks. The baby giggled at the feeling of the unfamiliar calloused finger stroking his cheeks. He reached out his tiny hands and grabbed the tanned finger that was hovering above him. He gave out a loud gurgling laugh.

The baby's smiling face brought Minato a smile. He looked back down at the bowing woman.

"That's enough. Stand up straight, Saaya-san."

Saaya hesitated but stood up as Minato had ordered. She was too ashamed to look at Minato's face and kept her eyes on the floor, waiting for the Hokage-sama's punishment.

"I won't punish, Saaya-san. What happened wasn't your fault. So please keep your heads up high," quietly said.

What Minato said caught her off guard and completely surprised her. She abruptly raised her head, which almost gave her a whiplash.

"But Hokage-sama. It was my fault that Nanami-sama's…she…I," her words became muddled when she saw Minato's forgiving eyes. She bowed down again but this time in forgiveness. "Arigato Hokage-sama."

"Minato," Sarutobis hoarse voice echoed throughout the hallway. Everyone's attention was turned to him.

"What have you named this little one?" he smilingly questioned.

The question made Minato smile. They have been very curious about it ever since they've heard about Nanami's pregnany. Minato stared at the bright and happy child in his arm. He resembled his precious love so much. He remembered how long it took him and Nanami to finally decide what their child's name would be.

He blinked.

Thinking of Nanami made his heart clench in pain. Minato vowed right this moment to take good care of their child. He vowed he would make sure to always keep him happy and not forget about Nanami.

Nanami… that name sounded very heavy right now. If he had known Nanami would passed away today, he would have told her how much he loved her, their child and how much he's going to miss her. Perhaps that was the biggest regret Minato had ever done. He never got to tell her how he truly feel about her till the end but deep inside him, he knew that Nanami knew just how strongly he feels for her. But still…

"Naruto. Uchiha-Namikaze Naruto," Minato uttered.

To be continued...


End file.
